Normal hemostasis is the result of a complex balance between the processes of clot formation (blood coagulation) and clot dissolution (fibrinolysis). The complex interactions between blood cells, specific plasma proteins and the vascular surface, maintain the fluidity of blood unless injury and blood loss occur.
Blood coagulation is the culmination of a series of amplified reactions in which several specific zymogens of serine proteases in plasma are activated by limited proteolysis. Nemerson, Y. and Nossel, H. L., Ann. Rev. Med., 33:479 (1982). This series of reactions results in the formation of an insoluble fibrin matrix which is required for the stabilization of the primary hemostatic plug. The interaction and propagation of the activation reactions occurs through the extrinsic and intrinsic pathways of coagulation. These pathways are highly inter-dependent and converge in the formation of the serine protease, Factor Xa. Factor Xa catalyzes the penultimate step in the blood coagulation cascade which is the formation of the serine protease thrombin. This step occurs following the assembly of the prothrombinase complex which is composed of factor Xa, the non-enzymatic co-factor Va and the substrate prothrombin assembled on the surface of adhered, activated platelets or systemically circulating membranous microparticles.
Proteolytic activation of zymogen factor X to its catalytically active form, factor Xa, can occur by either the intrinsic or extrinsic coagulation pathways. The intrinsic pathway is referred to as "intrinsic" because everything needed for clotting is in the blood. Saito, H., "Normal Hemostatic Mechanisms", Disorders of Hemostasis, pp. 27-29, Grune & Stratton, Inc. (O. D. Ratnoff, M. D. and C. D. Forbes. M. D. edit. 1984).
This pathway is comprised of the zymogen serine proteases, factors IX and XI, and the non-enzymatic co-factor, factor VIII. The initiation of the intrinsic pathway results in the activation of factor XI to XIa. Factor XIa catalyzes the activation of factor IX to factor IXa which in combination with the activated form of factor VIII on an appropriate phospholipid surface, results in the formation of the tenase complex. This complex also catalyzes the formation of the serine protease, factor Xa, from its zymogen, factor X which subsequently results in clot formation.
The extrinsic pathway is referred to as "extrinsic" because the tissue factor which binds to and facilitates the activation of factor VII comes from outside the blood. Saito, Id. The major components of this pathway are the zymogen serine protease, factor VII, and the membrane bound protein, tissue factor. The latter serves as the requisite non-enzymatic co-factor for this enzyme. The initiation of this pathway is thought to be an autocatalytic event resulting from the activation of zymogen factor VII by trace levels of activated factor VII (factor VIIa), both of which are bound to newly exposed tissue factor on membrane surfaces at sites of vascular damage. The factor VIIa/tissue factor complex directly catalyzes the formation of the serine protease, factor Xa, from its zymogen, factor X. Exposure of blood to injured tissue initiates blood clotting by the extrinsic pathway.
Proteolytic activation of zymogen factor X to its catalytically active form, factor Xa, results in the liberation of a 52 amino acid activation peptide from the amino-terminus of the heavy chain subunit. The intrinsic activation reaction is catalyzed by factor IXa in a macromolecular complex with the non-enzymatic co-factor, factor VIIIa. Factor Xa formation via the extrinsic pathway is catalyzed by the catalytic complex of factor VIIa and tissue factor. Both of these reactions must occur on an appropriate phospholipid surface in the presence of calcium ions. The active product formed following either intrinsic or extrinsic activation of factor X is a-factor Xa. A second proteolytic cleavage which is thought to be autocatalytic, results in the formation of .beta.-factor Xa following the release of a 14 amino acid peptide from the carboxy-terminus of the heavy chain. Both forms of the activated molecule have the same catalytic activity as measured by their ability to promote coagulation in plasma or hydrolyze a peptidyl chromogenic substrate.
The formation of thrombin is catalyzed by factor Xa following the assembly of the catalytic prothrombinase complex as reviewed by Mann, K. G. et. al., "Surface-Dependent Reactions of the Vitamin K-Dependent Enzyme Complexes", Blood, 76:1-16 (1990). This complex is composed of factor Xa, the non-enzymatic co-factor Va and the substrate prothrombin all assembled on an appropriate phospholipid surface. The requirement of a macromolecular complex for efficient catalysis results in the protection of factor Xa from natural anticoagulant mechanisms such as heparin-antithrombin III mediated inhibition. Teite, J. M. and Rosenberg, R. D., "Protection of Factor Xa from neutralization by the heparin-antithrombin complex", J. Clin. Invest., 71: 1383- 1391 (1983). In addition, sequestration of factor Xa in the prothrombinase complex also renders it resistant to inhibition by exogenous heparin therapy which also requires antithrombin III to elicit its anticoagulant effect.
Thrombin is the primary mediator of thrombus formation. Thrombin acts directly to cause formation of insoluble fibrin from circulating fibrinogen. In addition, thrombin activates the zymogen factor XIII to the active transglutaminase factor XIIIa which acts to covalently stabilize the growing thrombus by crosslinking the fibrin strands. Lorand, L. and Konishi, K., Arch. Biochem. Biophys., 105:58 (1964). Beyond its direct role in the formation and stabilization of fibrin rich clots, the enzyme has been reported to have profound bioregulatory effects on a number of cellular components within the vasculature and blood. Shuman, M. A., Ann. NY Acad. Sci., 405:349 (1986).
It is believed that thrombin is the most potent agonist of platelet activation, and it has been demonstrated to be the primary pathophysiologic-mediator of platelet-dependent arterial thrombus formation. Edit, J. F. et al., J. Clin. Invest., 84:18 (1989). Thrombin-mediated platelet activation leads to ligand-induced inter-platelet aggregation principally due to the bivalent interactions between adhesive ligands such as fibrinogen and fibronectin with platelet integrin receptors such as glycoprotein IIb/IIIa which assume their active conformation following thrombin activation. Berndt, M. C. and Phillips, D. R., Platelets in Biology and Pathology, pp 43-74, Elsevier/North Holland Biomedical Press (Gordon, J. L. edit. 1981). Thrombin-activated platelets can also support further thrombin production through the assembly of new prothrombinase and tenase (factor IXa, factor VIIIa and factor X) catalytic complexes on the membrane surface of intact activated platelets and platelet-derived microparticles, following thrombin-mediated activation of the non-enzymatic cofactors V and VIII, respectively. Tans, G. et al., Blood, 77:2641 (1991). This positive feedback process results in the local generation of large concentrations of thrombin within the vicinity of the thrombus which supports further thrombus growth and extension. Mann, K. G. et al., Blood, 77: 2641 (1990).
In contrast to its prothrombotic effects, thrombin has been shown to influence other aspects of hemostasis. These include its effect as an important physiological anticoagulant. The anticoagulant effect of thrombin is expressed following binding of thrombin to the endothelial cell membrane glycoprotein, thrombomodulin. This is thought to result in an alteration of the substrate specificity of thrombin thereby allowing it to recognize and proteolytically activate circulating protein C to give activated protein C (aPC). Musci, G. et al., Biochemistry, 27:769 (1988). aPC is a serine protease which selectively inactivates the non-enzymatic co-factors Va and VIIIa resulting in a down-regulation of thrombin formation by the prothrombinase and tenase catalytic complexes, respectively. Esmon, C. T., Science, 235:1348 (1987). The activation of protein C by thrombin in the absence of thrombomodulin is poor.
Thrombin has also been shown to be a potent direct mitogen for a number of cell types, including cells of mesenchymal origin such as vascular smooth muscle cells. Chen, L. B. and Buchanan, J. M., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 72:131 (1975). The direct interaction of thrombin with vascular smooth muscle also results in vasoconstriction. Walz, D. A. et al., Proc. Soc. Expl. Biol. Med., 180:518 (1985). Thrombin acts as a direct secretagogue inducing the release of a number of bioactive substances from vascular endothelial cells including tissue plasminogen activator. Levin, E. G. et al., Thromb. Haemost., 56:115 (1986). In addition to these direct effects on vascular cells, the enzyme can indirectly elaborate potent mitogenic activity on vascular smooth muscle cells by the release of several potent growth factors (e.g. platelet-derived growth factor and epidermal growth factor) from platelet .alpha.-granules following thrombin-induced activation. Ross, R., N. Engl. J. Med., 314:408 (1986).
Many significant disease states are related to abnormal hemostasis. With respect to the coronary arterial vasculature, abnormal thrombus formation due to the rupture of an established atherosclerotic plaque is the major cause of acute myocardial infarction and unstable angina. Moreover, treatment of an occlusive coronary thrombus by either thrombolytic therapy or percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) is often accompanied by an acute thrombotic reclosure of the affected vessel which requires immediate resolution. With respect to the venous vasculature, a high percentage of patients undergoing major surgery in the lower extremities or the abdominal area suffer from thrombus formation in the venous vasculature which can result in reduced blood flow to the affected extremity and a predisposition to pulmonary embolism. Disseminated intravascular coagulopathy commonly occurs within both vascular systems during septic shock, certain viral infections and cancer and is characterized by the rapid consumption of coagulation factors and systemic coagulation which results in the formation of life-threatening thrombi occurring throughout the vasculature leading to widespread organ failure.
Pathogenic thrombosis in the arterial vasculature is a major clinical concern in today's medicine. It is the leading cause of acute myocardial infarction which is one of the leading causes of death in the western world. Recurrent arterial thrombosis also remains one of the leading causes of failure following enzymatic or mechanical recanalization of occluded coronary vessels using thrombolytic agents or percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), respectively. Ross, A. M., Thrombosis in Cardiovascular Disorder, p. 327, W. B. Saunders Co. (Fuster, V. and Verstraete, M. edit. 1991); Califf, R. M. and Willerson, J. T., Id. at p 389. In contrast to thrombotic events in the venous vasculature, arterial thrombosis is the result of a complex interaction between fibrin formation resulting from the blood coagulation cascade and cellular components, particularly platelets, which make up a large percentage of arterial thrombi. There is currently no effective therapy for the treatment or prevention of acute arterial thrombosis or rethrombosis since heparin, the most widely used clinical anticoagulant administered i.v., has not been shown to be universally effective in this setting. Prins, M. H. and Hirsh, J., J. Am. Coll. Cardiol., 67: 3A (1991).
Besides the unpredictable, recurrent thrombotic reocclusion which commonly occurs following PTCA, a profound restenosis of the recanalized vessel occurs in 30 to 40% of patients 1 to 6 months following this procedure. Califf, R. M. et al., J. Am. Coll. Cardiol., 17: 2B (1991). These patients require further treatment with either a repeat PTCA or coronary artery bypass surgery to relieve the newly formed stenosis. Restenosis of a mechanically damaged vessel is not a thrombotic process but instead is the result of a hyperproliferative response in the surrounding smooth muscle cells which over time results in a decreased luminal diameter of the affected vessel due to increased muscle mass. Id. As for arterial thrombosis, there is currently no effective pharmacologic treatment for the prevention of vascular restenosis following mechanical recanalization.
The need for safe and effective therapeutic anticoagulants has in one aspect focused on the role of factor Xa as the catalyst for the penultimate step in the blood coagulation cascade which is the formation of the serine protease thrombin.
Most preferred natural substrates for thrombin are reported to contain an uncharged amino acid in the P3 recognition subsite. For example, the thrombin cleavage site on the A.alpha. chain of fibrinogen, which is the primary physiological substrate for thrombin, is reported to contain a glycine residue in this position while the cleavage site on the B.beta. chain contains a serine, as shown below: ##STR1##
Peptidyl derivatives having an uncharged residue in the P3 position which is believed to bind to the active site of thrombin and thereby inhibit the conversion of fibrinogen to fibrin and cellular activation have been reported. Additionally, these derivatives have either an aldehyde, chloromethyl ketone or boronic acid functionality associated with the P1 amino acid. For example, substrate-like peptidyl derivatives such as D-phenylalanyl-prolyl-argininal (D-Phe-Pro-Arg-al) , D-phenylalanyl -prolyl-arginine-chloromethyl ketone (P-PACK) and acetyl-D-phenylalanyl-prolyl-boroarginine (Ac- (D-Phe)-Pro-boroArg) have been reported to inhibit thrombin by directly binding to the active site of the enzyme. Bajusz, S., Symposia Biologica Hungarica, 25:277 (1984), Bajusz, S. et al, J. Med. Chem., 33:1729 (1990) and Bajusz, S. et al., Int. J. Peptide Protein Res. 12: 217 (1970); Kettner, C. and Shaw, E., Methods Enzymol., 80:826 (1987); Kettner, C. et al., EP 293,881 (published Dec. 7, 1988); Kettner, C., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 265:18209 (1990). These molecules have been reported to be potent anticoagulants in the prevention of platelet-rich arterial thrombosis. Kelly, A. B. et al., Thromb. Haemostas., 65:736 at abstract 257 (1991).
Peptidyl compounds which are said to be active site inhibitors of thrombin but which are said to differ in structure to those containing a uncharged amino acid in the P3 recognition subsite have been reported. The compound, Argatroban (also called 2R,4R-4-methyl-1-[N-2-(3-methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-8-quinolinesulfonyl)-L- argininal]-2-piperdinecarboxylic acid), is also reported to bind directly to the active site of thrombin and has been thought to be the most potent and selective compound in the class of non-peptidyl inhibitors of this enzyme. Okamoto, S. et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 101:440 (1981). Argatroban has been reported to be a potent antithrombotic agent in several experimental models of acute arterial thrombosis. Jang, I. K. et al., in both Circulation, 81:219 (1990) and Circ. Res., 67:1552 (1990).
Peptidyl compounds which are said to be inhibitors of thrombin and whose mode of action is thought to be by binding to the active site and another site on the enzyme have been reported. Hirudin and its various peptidyl derivatives have been reported to inhibit both conversion of fibrinogen to fibrin and platelet activation by binding to either the active site and exo site, or exo site only, of thrombin. Markwardt, F., Thromb. Haemostas., 66: 141 (1991). Hirudin is reported to be a 65 amino acid polypeptide originally isolated from leech salivary gland extracts. It is said to be one of the most potent inhibitors of thrombin known. Marki, W. E. and Wallis, R. B., Thromb. Haemostas., 64:344 (1990). It is reported to inhibit thrombin by binding to both its anion-binding exosite and to its catalytic active site which are distinct and physically distant from each other. Rydel, supra. Hirudin has been reported to be a potent antithrombotic agent in vitro. Markwardt, F. et al., Pharmazie, 43:202 (1988); Kelly, A. B. et al., Blood, 77:1 (1991). In addition to its antithrombotic effects, hirudin has been reported to also effectively inhibit smooth muscle proliferation and the associated restenosis following mechanical damage to a atherosclerotic rabbit femoral artery. Sarembock, I. J. et al., Circulation, 84:232 (1991).
Hirugen has been reported to be a peptide derived from the anionic carboxy-terminus of hirudin. It is reported to bind only to the anion binding exo-site of thrombin and thereby inhibit the formation of fibrin but not the catalytic turnover of small synthetic substrates which have access to the unblocked active site of the enzyme. Maraganore, J. M. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 264:8692 (1989); Naski, M. C. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 265:13484 (1990). The region of hirudin represented by hirugen has been reported, as according to by x-ray crystallographic analysis, to bind directly to the exo site of thrombin. Skrzypczak-Jankun, E. et al., Thromb. Haemostas., 65:830 at abstract 507 (1991). Moreover, the binding of hirugen has also been reported to enhance the catalytic turnover of certain small synthetic substrates by thrombin, indicating that a conformational change in the enzyme active site may accompany occupancy of the exo-site. Liu, supra. Hirugen also is reported to block thrombin-mediated platelet aggregation. Jakubowski, J. A. and Maraganore, J. M., Blood, 75:399 (1990).
Hirulog has been reported to be a synthetic chimeric molecule comprised of a hirugen-like sequence linked by a glycine-spacer region to the peptide, D-phenylalanyl-prolyl-arginine which is based on a preferred substrate recognition site for thrombin. The hirugen-like sequence is said to be linked to this peptide through the C-terminal end of the peptide. Maraganone, J. M. et al., Biochemistry, 29:7095 (1990). Hirulog has been reported to be an effective antithrombotic agent in preventing both fibrin-rich and platelet-rich thrombosis. Maraganone, J. M. et al., Thromb. Haemostas., 65:651 at abstract 17 (1991).
Cyclotheonamide A and B, isolated from the marine sponge, Theonella, a genus of marine sponges, have been reported to be inhibitors of thrombin with an IC.sub.50 of 0.076 .mu.g/mL. Structurally, they have been characterized as cyclic peptides containing an .alpha.-keto amide moiety. Fusetani et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 112: 7053-7054 (1991) and Hagihara et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc, 114: 6570-6571 (1992). It has been proposed that the .alpha.-keto group of the cyclotheonamides may function as an electrophilic mimic of the Arg-X scissile amide bond of the thrombin substrates. Hagihara et al., Id. at 6570. The partial synthesis of cyclotheonamide A and the total synthesis of cyclotheonamide B have been reported. wipf et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 33:4275-4278 (1992) and Hagihara et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc, 114: 6570-6571 (1992).
.alpha.-Keto ester derivatives of N-protected amino acids and peptides have been reported as inhibitors of serine proteases, as neutrophil elastase and cathepsin. G. Mehdi et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 166: 595-600 (1990) and Angelastro et al., J. Med. Chem., 33: 11-13 (1990).
Alpha keto-amide derivatives of amino acids and peptides have been reported to be inhibit proteases. For example, fluoro-substituted keto amide derivatives have been reported to be inhibitors of proteases. European Patent Application No. 275,101 (published Jul. 20, 1988). L-valyl-L-valyl-3-amino-2-oxovaleryl-D-leucyl-L-valine had been reported to be an inhibitor of prolyl endopeptidase. Nagai et al., J. Antibiotics, 44: 956-961 (1991). 3-Amino-2-oxo-4-phenylbutanoic acid amide has been reported to be an inhibitor of arginyl aminopeptidase (with inhibitor constant of 1.5 .mu.M), cytosol aminopeptidase (with inhibitor constant of 1.0 .mu.M) and microsomal aminopeptidase (with inhibitor constant of 2.5 .mu.M). Ocain et al., J. Med. Chem., 35: 451-456 (1992). 2-Oxo-2-(pyrrolidin-2yl) acetyl derivatives have been reported to be inhibitors of prolyl endopeptidase. Someno et al., European Patent Application No. 468,339 (published Jan. 29, 1992). Certain alpha keto-amide derivatives of peptides have been reported to inhibit various serine and cysteine proteases. Powers J. C., International Application No. WO 92/12140 (published Jul. 23, 1992).